


The Name On The Cup

by justkuroo



Series: All Steamed Up [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo
Summary: In which Kuroo is a barista at the local coffee shop and always screws up Tsukki's name on purpose.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: All Steamed Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728874
Comments: 13
Kudos: 241





	The Name On The Cup

_Have a nice day, Terushima._

Tsukishima stared at his coffee cup and frowned. He clearly heard that one of the baristas with the pretty face said his name. And it was the right order: one simple hot caramel macchiato with extra shots of espresso. Not that people might not order the same thing, but he's pretty sure it was supposed to be his because he didn't see much lines waiting for orders. There's one cold brew waited for someone to pick it up, so it's clearly not his.

"Um, excuse me. Sir, excuse me." He politely called for the pretty barista who faced him immediately and gave him a friendly smile.

"Yes?" The barista asked simply.

"Did you just say Tsukishima for this order? Because it says other name?" Tsukishima showed the guy the cup and the barista checked on it.

"It does say Tsukishima, ain't it? Tetsu-chan told me." The pretty barista then looked around the counter and called a weird black rooster-haired guy who was still mixing some milk into a cup. "Tetsu-chan!"

"Yes?" ‘Tetsu-chan’ perked his head up quickly from behind the coffee machine. "Oh, shit." Tsukishima heard him cursed when the guy saw his face, not sure if the pretty barista did hear it or not. Now Tsukishima did remember that guy took his order. "Sorry, Tooru. Can you handle this one then?" The pretty barista rolled his eyes and immediately replaced his spot while ‘Tetsu-chan’ walked towards Tsukishima. "Hi, how can I help you?"

Tsukishima's frown got even deeper. "Um, yeah, I was just asking because I don't want to get the wrong order."

"Hot caramel macchiato with two extra shots of espresso, grande size." ‘Tetsu-chan’ smiled. It was somehow a sly smile, his cat-shaped eyes stared at Tsukishima in the attempt of flirting, Tsukishima didn’t want to make false assumption so he just ignored it. "Yes, that's yours."

The confused customer paused before he showed ‘Tetsu-chan’ his cup. "I know, it’s just… this one says 'Terushima' so I wasn't sure."

"Oh, damn." ‘Tetsu-chan’ gasped, more to Tsukishima looking like he faked it. "I'm sorry, I misspelled. But, yeah, it's yours. You asked me to make that."

"Okay..." Tsukishima looked at the barista doubtfully but decided to sigh and moved on. "Well, thank you then..." he said as he grabbed the cup and ready to leave.

"Kuroo."

"What?"

"My name. Kuroo Tetsurou." A smile never left the barista's face. It's quite charming but Tsukishima doesn't want to admit that. "Oh sorry, I figured you wanted to remember." Nope, not charming at all.

"Why would I want to remember your name?" Tsukishima asked, annoyed to the core and before Kuroo could answer Tsukishima already turned away and walked out the coffee shop. Kuroo could see he sipped his coffee right away from the window and that made Kuroo exhaled an amount of breath.

"That’s him, huh?" Oikawa, the pretty barista, stepped closer and placed two new cups before yelling the customer's names.

"Yeah. Cute, right?" Kuroo smiled, his face was flushed with joy.

"Well, a little bit. He's freaking tall, I'll give him that." Oikawa nodded. "Isn't he too cold for you?"

"Yeah." Kuroo smiled pleasantly and extended both of his arms on the counter, stretching his back. "Isn't he dreamy?" he asked again, putting his head on his arms on the counter.

Oikawa made a face. "Hard to imagine that kind of guy would put up with your shit."

"Iwaizumi puts up with you."

“Uh, you know what? Fuck you." Oikawa kneed Kuroo on the waist, but Kuroo just laughed. "If he's coming here again, I won’t cover for you anymore, dipshit."

Kuroo laughed even obnoxiously and continued his work with a good mood for a whole day.

\---

_Have a great day, Tsukima._

Tsukishima stared at his cup, almost wanted to give it a death stare. But the coffee shop was more crowded than yesterday, the baristas were busy as ever so he couldn't complain. He was now sure it was his order because it's only missing one word now. So he took the cup and turned around, before glancing at Kuroo who was taking customer's orders.

He couldn't help to think that maybe Kuroo was dyslexic, so that's why he misspelled his name twice. He decided to not think about it too hard as he took a sip of his coffee and raised his brows.

It was very great.

\---

_Good morning, Tsumimashi._

Tsukishima was standing in front of the cup that Kuroo gave him.

"Good morn', Sir!" Kuroo greeted, no, saluted him with a big smile on his face that almost broke his cheeks. Tsukishima grabbed the cup and folded his lips, staring at his misspelled name once again before he looked at Kuroo. "And I'm Kuroo. And it's your usual."

Tsukishima sighed, stared at his cup and Kuroo gradually, giving Kuroo a quick and quiet thanks and left the shop.

"It's really been three painful days now seeing you getting a cold shoulder from that guy. I can't take it, you’re breaking my heart." Oikawa said dramatically from his station.

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "It's fine. I'll just keep doing it because it’s fun."

Oikawa just looked at his friend and shook his head in disbelief. His friend was a master of scheming anyway.

\---

It's another crowded morning, Tsukishima found himself in the line at his current closest-to-his-apartment-coffee shop to order his usual for the fourth time. The guy at the front was taking forever. He ordered 6 cups of coffee from the pretty guy while the other baristas prepared the coffee, including Kuroo who was standing close to cashier counter.

It was finally a girl in front of him and it was Kuroo at the cashier. The girl ordered cafè latte with hazelnut syrup and mentioned her name for her cup. Tsukishima waited patiently until finally it was his turn. He could see Kuroo's smile widened if it's possible.

"Hiya, regular! The usual?" Kuroo grabbed the grande sized cup and ready to write down a name. Tsukishima confirmed it and paid for his coffee. It was finally when Tsukishima stood among the pick up line, and saw the pretty guy placed the orders for the customers to take.

"Kiyoko-san, cafè latte with hazelnut syrup?"

Tsukishima glanced at the cup and noticed that it was the correct spell of her name. The girl took her coffee and left just like that. He then glanced at Kuroo who still mixing some coffee and milk with a frown.

"Tsukishima-chan, caramel macchiato with, uh, two extra shots?" The pretty barista came up and placed a cup in front of Tsukishima, who was giving a questioning look at him because of the ‘-chan'.

_Nice scarf, Tsushirama._

Tsukishima was about to ask but the pretty barista was already serving other customers. But it was his cup, he's sure of it. He even now memorized how Kuroo always misspelled his name. So he grabbed it and just turned away, walking out the shop and sipped his coffee.

"Tooru, where's Tsukki's cup?!" Kuroo found himself panicking.

"I already gave it to him. Can you make a mochaccino for this guy?" Oikawa passed him a cup.

"Fuck's sake, Shittykawa!" Kuroo then looked around the shop. Tsukishima was already gone. "Dude, I was going to give it to him myself!!"

"We're packed, asshole! Flirt on your own time before Daichi literally kicked both of our asses!"

Kuroo sighed in defeat and made sure that tomorrow he would give the cup himself. At least he already said that the red scarf was nice and it made Tsukishima’s brown eyes looked radiant than ever.

\---

Tsukishima didn't want to admit to anything cheesy. He's a man with high dignity and let's just say he's kind of arrogant even from his appearance. He's super picky with people who he went to drink with, picky in food, even his friends admitted that Tsukishima was a difficult guy to hang out with without feeling annoyed by his salty remarks. But for this one time he should admit to something.

The coffee that Kuroo made was extraordinary. It was more than just good, it's perfect for his tongue. He actually didn't want to admit something was better than Kahlua and milk, but that local coffee shop, small and homey, looking like it was about to bankrupt in any second, the baristas really know what they were making.

So when he found himself looking at the _Smile, Tsubasama :)_ written on his cup today, he couldn't help to look at Kuroo who was smiling on front of him, yet again.

"That's not my name."

"Oh, sorry, what was on the cup?" Kuroo played dumb, of course. He hissed. "Damn, sorry. I misspelled again."

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the _Tsubasama_ one more time. "You misspelled again?"

"My finger slipped, it's a slippery pen, you see?" Kuroo pointed at the pen case at the cashier counter. He looked at Tsukishima who had an annoyed face. "I'm sorry. But it's yours. I'll make sure of it."

Tsukishima's face softened as he saw a small pout on Kuroo's face, which he was sure Kuroo was trying not to show it. He turned quiet immediately and the weirdest thing was Tsukishima didn’t like to see it. Kuroo always gave him a flirty smile, sly grin, and playful look. Like he was trying to annoy Tsukishima with just his appearance. _Was it guilt?_ Tsukishima thought to himself.

He took a sip of the coffee in front of the barista and ticked his tongue. "Yeah, it is." Kuroo looked at him and blushed when the taller guy said, "Thanks, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Tsukishima turned around and walked out the shop, sipping his coffee again as he walked away. Kuroo was left speechless. Oikawa had to hit his head to wake him up from his daydream before Kuroo hugged him and laughed happily because Tsukishima remembered his name.

\---

For the next two weeks, Tsukishima found new names everyday. _Tsubakishima_ , _Tsumuma_ , _Tsuntashima_ , and the weirdest and obviously stupid like _William_ that almost made him lost it because clearly Kuroo was doing this on purpose and didn’t even try anymore. Oddly enough, he just let it, because the messages on the cup somehow endearing to him. _Have a nice day, good day for you, nice shoes, nice scarf, smile a lot today,_ and many more.

“Oh, morning Tsukki, where’s your glasses?” Kuroo asked one day as he took Tsukishima’s order.

“It’s Tsukishima.” The taller retorted, but he only got a snicker from Kuroo. “Um, my friend accidentally sat on it.” Tsukishima replied as he remembered how drunk Hinata ruined his night and now he got to go buy a new one.

“How did that even happen?”

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo who was staring at him directly into his eyes. “He was drunk, bumped on my glasses and he sat on it.”

Kuroo shook his head and chuckled, his laugh was light and Tsukishima noticed the small dimple on his right cheek. “So what, those are contacts now?”

Tsukishima nodded. Kuroo furrowed his thin brows and leaned into Tsukishima’s face from the counter, making the taller flinched in surprised. Kuroo’s slant golden eyes locked deep into Tsukishima brown ones.

“I’ve never seen them clearly because of the glasses. But your eyes are really pretty.”

Tsukishima dropped his jaw with a flustered face. “What?” Kuroo looked down to the computer again and prepared a receipt for Tsukishima.

“That’ll be 240—” Kuroo paused as he looked at the red-faced Tsukishima. “—uh, cough, uhm… 240 y-yen…”

Tsukishima was having his head down, burying his chin on his red scarf as he gave Kuroo his card, his eyes were looking at the bottom of the counter. Kuroo accepted it awkwardly and couldn’t help to join the blushing mess because Tsukishima was blushing and his ears were red, it was cute as fuck and he wanted to cup that red face and kissed him.

Once Tsukishima got his receipt and card back, he immediately turned away and went over the pick up counter. He didn’t know what happen to himself. He got his friends, Yamaguchi and Hinata teased him about his ‘handsome but wasted' face and tall figure and he always had words to come back to them.

And somehow today, he blushed instead of making a remark.

“Tsu-chan, your usual.” The pretty barista, which Tsukishima learnt his name was Oikawa, placed a cup next to him. Tsukishima thanked him and looked at his cup.

_Beautiful day for you :’)_

No misspelled name yet Kuroo wasn’t the one who gave it to him. He looked around the counter and the rooster-haired guy wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Not that Tsukishima looked for him, he was just…

_What am I doing?_

Tsukishima quickly walked out and when he was far enough for the shop, he looked at his cup again. He couldn’t help but chuckled seeing the crying-smiling emoji.

Oikawa opened the back door and kicked the curled up Kuroo next to the door. “He’s gone, come out now.” Kuroo looked up with a red face and bright smile, Oikawa really wanted to beat hit up for laughing and smiling and humming random song happily all day that day.

\---

It’s Monday today, so the coffee shop was probably full of people. Tsukishima didn’t mind, he got a noon class so there’s always time for his coffee. He entered the coffee shop and ready to see weird names Kuroo would put on his cup again.

“Hey, hey, hey! How can I help you?”

Tsukishima paused as he looked at the loud guy in front of him, spiky grey hair, golden eyes round eyes with obnoxiously wide smile. Tsukishima glanced at the barista next to him, Oikawa was there. The tall guy with bored face was there too, even the big guy with awkward and shy personality was there. Yes, Tsukishima memorized all of them now that he’s a regular. But he had never seen this guy.

“Uh… just black and two packs of syrup, please.” Tsukishima said after looking at the menu.

“Your name?”

“Tsukishima.”

“Okay. Please wait for me to make it, Tsukishima-san!” Tsukishima nodded and walked to the pick up counter. He waited for his cup to come and when he got it, it was just saying his name, correctly spelled.

\---

The next day, that loud guy again. The others were there too but not Kuroo. Tsukishima glanced at the busy baristas and didn’t want to bother them with something to trivial. He just took his black coffee and left.

\---

The next day, Oikawa served him. The loud guy was there too, the others too. But still no Kuroo.

“Oh, hey, Tsuki-chan!” Oikawa greeted him from the counter. His smile was really pretty Tsukishima almost thought that the lady customers waited in line just for seeing him. “It’s a cold day today, huh? The usual?” The pretty barista took a grande sized coffee and put his name on it.

“Actually, it’s black with two packs of syrup.” Tsukishima corrected.

“Oh? What happened to macchiato?” Oikawa blinked, a little surprised.

“Not feeling it.” Tsukishima replied without so much thought.

Oikawa decided to not ask anymore question and just took the order. When he gave the cup to Tsukishima, the taller thanked him with a very quiet voice before turned away and left. Oikawa frowned and lingered his stare on Tsukishima from the window.

\---

The next day, and next day, and next day, still no Kuroo at the usual hours at the coffee shop. It’s almost a full week that Tsukishima wasn’t in the mood for caramel macchiato. Black coffee with two packs of sugar, that’s it. No more caramel macchiato with misspelled names or even _William_ and he started to get unmotivated of coming into the shop. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it’s because he missed seeing random names on his cups but extraordinary coffee inside. Maybe he missed the endearing messages on his cup with smiley emoji to start his day. Maybe he missed seeing the rooster hair and cat-eyed barista behind the counter, grinning at him, sometimes suddenly wiggled his thin brows playfully. Maybe Tsukishima missed Kuroo and he didn’t like it.

So he just stood in front of the shop, stared at the baristas on the counter taking orders. It was packed with people but somehow empty to him.

“Tsukishima-san, good morning.” The big guy with long hair walked out the shop and greeted him. He got a dirty dish tray and a cloth to wipe the tables. Tsukishima learnt his name was Asahi from when Oikawa called him loudly back then.

“Morning, Asahi-san.” He bowed his head, Asahi bowed back.

“You’re not coming in?” Asahi asked while doing his work. Tsukishima awkwardly stood near him.

“Maybe later.” He replied quietly.

Asahi nodded understandingly. “Well, you’re a regular. You’re welcome everytime.”

“Thank you.” Tsukishima said, not knowing whether he should ask or not. “Um, Asahi-san,” the tall barista turned his face at Tsukishima who was fidgeting on his feet. Tsukishima felt like there’s a lump of meat on his throat as he failed to ask. “N-nothing. See you later.” He said and walked away from the shop, leaving Asahi with questioning look in his face.

\---

“Tsukki, some seniors want to invite us to join this party because the exam week has ended. Wanna come with me?” Yamaguchi asked him that day after class.

“I’m not interested in frat party.” Tsukishima replied as he put his book down. And beside, he wanted to go home early to take off his contacts. They started to dry his eyes out.

“It’s not a frat party, it’s just barbeque and beer. Come on, you never wanted to come ever since Hinata broke your glasses.” Yamaguchi said as he sat across his childhood friend. “And didn’t Hinata already offer you to buy a new one?”

“Yeah, I know.” Tsukishima nodded. “You’re not gonna go until I say yes, are you?” Yamaguchi smiled at him knowingly, Tsukishima sighed because he knew he would never win against Yamaguchi.

An hour later, Tsukishima found himself at the barbecue place but not really having much appetite. His friends were having so much of a good time, his seniors were pushing them all to drink and eat more. Tsukishima was overwhelmed and decided to walk out the restaurant for a smoke before he sneakily went home after sending a text to Yamaguchi.

The way to his apartment from the station would lead Tsukishima to pass the coffee shop, and he remembered to come by to Asahi. Maybe a cup of hot mochacinno wouldn’t be so bad. He placed a hand on his stomach, wondering if he could handle more caffeine after beer and meat.

“Tsukki?”

Tsukishima never turned his head faster to a sound before this. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar slant golden eyes and black rooster hair, a sly grin appeared in front of him. The different was that now Kuroo wasn’t in his uniform. He looked… casual. Black jeans, dark red sweater, and a long black coat with a pair of Vans on his feet. A black backpack on his shoulder made him look like… a student?

“Kuroo-san?”

“Hey.” Kuroo walked closer to him, the light from the shop hit his face and Tsukishima could see his red nose because today was chilly. “Wanna come in and have a coffee with me? Maybe some hot chocolate if you’re not up for caffeine?”

Tsukishima paused before he glanced at the shop, there were just a few customers left, but the employees were still in full team. He looked at Kuroo again before agreeing, much to Kuroo's surprised because he didn’t think Tsukishima would say yes.

When they came into the shop, the loud guy greeted them first. “Hey, hey, hey!! Long time no see you, bro!”

Tsukishima frowned but when he saw Kuroo went to the counter to greet that loud guy back with the same cringe-worthy ‘bro’ shit. Oikawa appeared from the back door, welcoming them both before eventually talked about how he missed seeing Kuroo's around, along with Asahi and the other tall quiet guy who just came from the kitchen. They saw Tsukishima too and looked at Kuroo with knowing faces, teasing him quietly about it like teenagers.

“Guys, guys, I’ve missed you all, but I kinda want to order now.” Kuroo raised both of his palms.

“Alright, what you want? It’s on the house but Oikawa would get less paycheck.” The loud guy prepared the grande cups. Tsukishima could hear Oikawa protested from the back door with a laughter from Asahi. “Black coffee with two packs of sugar and…?”

Kuroo furrowed his brows. “I’m not drinking black coffee, dude, what?”

The loud guy pointed at Tsukishima. “That’s his usual?”

Kuroo turned his face to Tsukishima who was quiet the whole time. The taller guy had his head down like he was embarrassed. Kuroo then turned to his friend again. “Nah, bro. He’ll have hot caramel macchiato with extra two shots.” Kuroo paused. “Or other else?” he asked Tsukishima who was just silently looking at Kuroo.

The loud guy looked at Tsukishima, confused as to should he put it on the order or not. “Yes, I’ll have that.”

After they got their order, Kuroo led Tsukishima to their table. He decided to sit across Tsukishima, so that he could see Tsukishima’s beautiful face when they talked. Or not, Kuroo didn’t want to get his hope up really.

“You’re still wearing contacts.” Kuroo noticed as he mixed his mochaccino with two packs of sugar.

“Yeah, haven’t got the time because of the exams.” Tsukishima said not entirely a lie. Hinata did offer him to buy a new one, but for some reason he always postponed it.

“Ugh, same here. I’m so stressed now, the bar is killing me. This year is not having that much hope. Might as well move country to pass.” Kuroo pouted as he took more sugar to his coffee.

“The… bar?”

“Ah, yeah.” Kuroo smiled sheepishly. “The bar exam. It was brutal, I feel like my hair would fall out from reading so much. My friend asked me for a drink tonight because today is the last day, but I missed this place.” He shrugged and sipped his mocha.

Tsukishima didn’t even know that Kuroo was a student. A law student to that. His appearance didn’t seem like he would actually sit down with books. _You really can’t judge a book by its cover, huh?_ Tsukishima cursed inside his head because he thought Kuroo was cool.

“So, how’s your week? You probably nailed all your exams.” Kuroo stared at Tsukishima’s eyes yet again, which made Tsukishima averted his gaze to the table.

It’s not that Tsukishima was the role-student type, but he always aced his class. The exams went well, except for these two subjects that he barely kept his B+. It’s this one professor, she played hard to get. There was one time when she gave them a pop quiz and Hinata almost shitted in his pants.

Kuroo listened to Tsukishima talking about his week, arms supporting his head as he admired how pretty Tsukishima really was. His eyes were big, brown—almost like a latte color, and his hair was a little long. His nose was small but pointy. He had small lips, not too pale, not too pink. He couldn’t help to think that maybe Tsukishima was popular with girls at his campus. Boys too, maybe.

“I haven’t got the time to go. Uh, excuse me.” Tsukishima stopped his story and blinked fast. He quickly grabbed his bag and got his contacts case and unscented wipes.

“Eh? Why are you taking it off?” Kuroo almost lost the ten years of his life seeing how quickly Tsukishima took his contacts off.

“My eyes got so dry and my solution ran out today. It’s been a while since I wear contacts this long.” Tsukishima said, putting the case back into his bag.

“Can you see this? How many fingers I hold up?” Kuroo raised his three fingers.

“Well, I see an idiot who thinks I’m blind.” Tsukishima retorted, much to Kuroo’s surprised but they laughed.

“Well, you know, I know my week was brutal. I mean, the bar, phew. And now that I have to wait for the result like it’s a ticking time bomb.” Kuroo gestured everything he said, Tsukishima noticed. His slant golden eyes looked so tired, but he still placed his sly grin whenever he got the chance. The dimple on the right cheek was actually more visible now Tsukishima looked closely. “But I’m so glad I ran into you just now. I really missed this.”

“You missed spelling random names on my cups just to annoy me?”

Kuroo smirked when he saw Tsukishima did the same. “Did it work?”

“Hm.” Tsukishima refused to word it out. Yes, it annoyed him to the point he wanted Kuroo to do it again.

“Sorry. You have a pretty name.” Kuroo admitted. “And a pretty face. Have you noticed? Like you woke up everyday and saw that?” Kuroo pointed at Tsukishima’s face.

Tsukishima’s face got redder. “Well, I wouldn’t like it either if I woke up with that hair.” That led Kuroo to laugh, Tsukishima could see the on his dimple got deeper the wider he smiled.

“Hey, lovebirds, sorry to interrupt your evening. But we’re closing order. Sure you guys won’t get anything else?” Oikawa came to them with a tray with two empty cups. Both Kuroo and Tsukishima glanced at their own watch on their wrist.

“No, it’s fine. You guys are leaving soon?” Kuroo asked as he gave his cup away for Oikawa. Tsukishima didn’t even realize that Kuroo already drink all of his coffee up.

“Me, Matsun and Bokkun, yeah. Asacchi is staying to close up.” He replied before he glanced at Tsukishima. “Hey there. Did you actually agree on this? Or did he force you to come with him? I mean I can ca—”

“Get lost, Shittykawa!” Kuroo stood up and pulled Oikawa by the arm to get him away from Tsukishima. Oikawa laughed all his way back to the kitchen, leaving the red-faced Kuroo to come back to his seat. But Tsukishima was already standing up. “Ah, you’re going already? Where do you live? Let me walk you.”

“You don’t have to. It’s fine, I live nearby. Thank you for the coffee.” Tsukishima said, putting his backpack on his shoulder.

“Oh, come on. Let me walk you there. It’s late and you’re blind.” Kuroo said as he grabbed his coat and bag. “Please wait for a second, I gotta tell them we’re leaving.”

Tsukishima was about to protest but Kuroo moved faster. So he walked out and waited for him outside. The weather was really chilly, but the sky was quite clear he could see the half moon from there. Not long after, Kuroo came back and they started to walk away from the shop.

“Oh, this neighborhood is nice. I haven’t really seen them all. Where’s your building?” Tsukishima pointed at the grey one, about four buildings away from the coffee shop. “Oh, it’s really close. No wonder you always come to the shop.”

Tsukishima hummed a yes. “Kuroo-san.”

“Hm?”

“You really don’t have to walk me, y’know? It’s really close and I can walk by myself.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Okay, how about this.” He stopped walking, letting Tsukishima did the same. “You’re walking to your apartment, and I just happen to have a walk after a cup of mochaccino to the same direction as yours? And if you want me to stop talking, I will. I’ll just having a walk, by your side, without a single word.”

Tsukishima stared at the man in front of him with a frown. “Why are you even doing this?”

“Because I like you.” Kuroo replied without a single doubt, smiling at him. Not the playful, teasing, sly smile Tsukishima used to see. It was genuine. “And I’ve been trying to get your attention for a month. Now you’re in front of me, I kind of don’t want to say goodbye.”

Tsukishima was still silent.

“It’s okay if it’s not mutual. I just think you’re this really cool guy, and I want to know you more since the first time you stepped into the shop.” Kuroo started to look restless because Tsukishima hadn’t said anything, he didn’t even want to look Tsukishima in the eyes right now because of he was blushing like crazy, his heart started to pound for any kind of rejection. “But, um… sorry if I seem creepy. I just… I don’t know, I—”

“Okay.”

“Huh?” Kuroo startled, his eyes were back on Tsukishima.

“I said okay. You can walk me to my apartment.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes. And please make yourself useful because I can’t see clearly at night.” Tsukishima said again and then continued his walk. Kuroo was too startled because he didn’t think this through, he caught up to Tsukishima in no time with a big smile on his face.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack there, Tsukki! I thought you hate me because you didn’t say anything.” Kuroo was so honest, Tsukishima almost didn’t believe it.

“It’s Tsukishima.”

“Tsukki is cuter, don’t you think?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Have you always been this hard to get?”

“I’m talking to you, so I don’ think so.”

That made Kuroo let out a snicker, but it didn’t stop him to keep flooding Tsukishima with bad flirts. It was weird that Tsukishima didn’t hate it, he even smiled a little when the joke was so bad it didn’t make any sense. Tsukishima also realized that he’s actually taller than Kuroo, but the rooster hair was adding up Kuroo’s height so it’s kind of funny to him.

“Well, this is me.” They finally arrived at the front of the building. “Thank you for walking me home.”

“Thank you for letting me.” Kuroo replied, that genuine smile was there again on his face. “Can I ask you a question? Last time, I swear.” Tsukishima just stared at him, so he continued. “Were you still going to the coffee shop when I was on leave?”

Tsukishima took some seconds before answering. “Yeah, the hot brew by the loud guy is pretty decent.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Loud guy, huh? Heh, Bokuto specialty is actually in fall beverages. You should try his pumpkin spice latte.”

“I will.”

“Can I ask you one more question?” Kuroo asked again.

Tsukishima wanted to tease him by saying no, but he didn’t have a heart seeing the desperate face of Kuroo. “Fine.”

“Will you come by tomorrow?”

One brow was lifted on Tsukishima’s face. “Will you spell my name correctly this time?” Kuroo scoffed a laugh, nodding. “I’ll have my usual then. Good night, Kuroo Tetsurou.” He replied and turned away, starting to walk into his building.

Kuroo smiled contentedly. “Good night, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima turned his head at the ‘Tsukki’ and saw Kuroo waved his hand happily at him. What he didn’t see was Kuroo jumping on his feet, his heart was so warm in that chilly weather.

The next day, Tsukishima stared at his cup again. Correct order like usual, caramel macchiato wit extra two shots of espresso, grande size. He looked at Kuroo who was winking at him from the cashier counter. He shook his head in disbelief, turning around and walked out the shop while sipping the cup that says :

 _Have a nice day, Tsukki_ _♡_


End file.
